Making A Difference
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with NY. Danny couldn't help it. He just felt like he needed to make a difference in Jake's life. SLASH.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Authors' note: This is a companion to Allocation, Risotto, and Deja-vu.

Making A Difference

There was nothing Danny loved more that sitting at the large window in the sitting room of the penthouse and looking out over the city during a storm. Okay, there was one thing Danny loved doing more, but that involved two people and Tim was at work.

Actually, saying that, Danny was at work as well. And, while he may like storms while he was at home, when he had work to do he hated them. Storm's usually brought out the worst in people. He didn't know why, but it seemed that whenever the city got hit by a storm all the nuts appeared and decided to create a mess and generally cause more work for Danny and his team.

There was a knock on the door to Danny's office and he looked up to see Mac Taylor standing on the otherside of the door. Mac was Danny's co-supervisor. It had been wierd to accept at first but the director of the lab had decided that they needed too supervisors to cope with the busy work load that the lab had. Danny had been brought in from the lab in a different precint to assist Mac.

"Hey," Mac greeted.

"Nice weather, huh?" Danny smirked humourlessly, looking out of the window at the city thirty-five feet below.

"Yeah," Mac rolled his eyes. "Apparently the criminals think so too."

Danny turned around and looked at Mac is dismay. "You're kidding me. Tell me you're kidding me, please?" Mac shook his head. "Linsday?"

"Already out on a case."

"Aiden?"

"With Lindsay."

"Hawkes?"

"On a case with Flack. And before you ask," Mac continued, "Stella is on the same case. Looks like it's you and me."

Danny groaned and grabbed his jacket and umbrella. "I hate storms," he grumbled, following Mac out of the office.

x

"Evening, Mr Messer," Jake greeted as the doors of the elevator opened in the lobby, revealling a very irritated Danny.

"Hi, Jake," Danny replied, stepping into the elevator as Jake pressed the top button.

"Is the storm really bad?" Jake asked conversationally as the elevator began the seventy storey treck up to the penthouse.

"Yeah," Danny sighed, running his hand through his blond hair. "Apparently criminals prefer it when there's a storm."

"The water washes away the evidence," Jake nodded his head knowingly. Danny tore his eyes away from the floor indicator and looked at Jake in surprise. Jake saw Danny looking at him and blushed. "I like forensic science," he admitted.

Danny chuckled. "Well, when you graduate let me know and I'll get you a job application form for the lab," he said.

Jake looked at him in surprise. "You serious?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Danny laughed again. "Completely serious. The city's so crazy sometimes we could use an extra pair of eyes around."

Just then a bell chimed, indicating that they were at the correct floor. "Here you go, sir," Jake said as the doors opened.

"Thanks, Jake," Danny said, stepping out of the elevator. "Remember what I said."

"I will," Jake swore. "Thank you, Mr Messer."

Danny smiled as the doors closed on Jake's grinning face. He was still smiling as he pushed the doors to the penthouse open and stepped inside.

As soon as he heard the door open, Tim came out of the study. "Hey," he greeted, running his hands around Danny's shoulders. "What are you grinning at?" he asked, seeing the smile that was still on Danny's face.

"I think I may have just made Jake's week," Danny replied, kissing Tim softly.

"How?" Tim asked curiously.

"Just told him that when he graduates he's practically got a job with the NYPD," Danny admitted.

"You did?" Tim questioned in surprise. "Why?"

"He said he likes forensic science and I dunno," he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I can kinda see myself in him."

"You mean, very poilte, charming and a gentleman?" Tim suggested, his hands slipping into Danny's hair.

"That and he just seems so lost sometimes," Danny sighed, trying to phrase what he was trying to say. "Like when I got hurt and couldn't play baseball. It didn't know which way was up. He just, reminds me of myself. I just wanna give him a chance, you know?"

Tim smiled and nodded his head. "That's because you're a good person. It's why you're a cop. Cop's are good people by nature."

Danny grinned and leant his forehead against Tim's. "Unlike lawyers, who we all know are slippery liars and bad people."

Tim huffed mock-indignantly and smacked Danny on the back. "I am not a bad person," he argued.

"But you admit that you're a liar," Danny pointed out, smirking at Tim.

"I never said that," Tim said, capturing Danny's lips with his own, affectively shutting him up. "I'm going to shower," Tim whispered in Danny's ear. "You wanna join me?" he asked.

Danny moaned when Tim bit gently on his neck, just below his ear lobe. "I need to write something down before I forget," he kissed Tim softly. "You go get the shower started and I won't be a minute."

Tim smiled at him. "You better not be, otherwise I might end up starting by myself."

Danny laughed and shook his head. "I said I won't be a minute." He shoved Tim in the direction of the bathroom and rolled his eyes, heading into the study and grabbing a stack of post-it notes he had lying around.

Danny quickly scrawled a reminder to look into an internship for Jake first thing on Monday morning before tossing the notepad aside and heading into the bathroom to join Tim in the shower.

The End


End file.
